Almas en Conflicto
by nitamaricl
Summary: La continuación de Almas Gemelas. El matrimonio nunca es fácil pero si la duda se siembra en el corazón es más difícil aún.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones: **__los personajes de __**BBF**__ no me pertenecen__ son propiedad de la__**KBS**__._

_La canción tampoco me pertenece, se llama **"La de la mala suerte"** de **Jesse & Joy**. _

_El nombre del hermano de Yi Jeong no es de mi propiedad es el nombre que aparece en otra historia "Capturing the Casanova" traducida por Anna Walker y que pertenece Shatteredtearsdrops. _

_Esta es la continuación de mi primera historia "ALMAS GEMELAS". _

**ALMAS EN CONFLICTO**

Ga Eul estaba sentada en el asiento de primera clase de un avión que la alejaba de su país natal, de sus padres, de sus amigos y especialmente de So Yi Jeong, su marido por casi tres años el hombre que ella aun ama y que pensaba que era su alma gemela, mientras miraba por la ventana las nubes y debajo el océano le que indican que hace horas que vuela, se da cuenta que quizá estos años a lado de Yi Jeong, años en que ella pensó que eran felices eran solo una falacia una cruel broma del destino y ahora ya no estaba segura de nada, ya no podía llorar, no le quedaban lagrimas pensó en lo mucho que había sufrido para lograr que esta relación funcionara y lo mal que se sentía, pero vez debía ser fuerte no solo por ella.

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

Para ella estos años habían sido buenos llenos de amor y ternura, siempre apoyando a su esposo en su trabajo en el museo, acompañándolo a las citas de negocios como una perfecta compañera en los diversos viajes buscando nueva piezas o en sus exhibiciones por el mundo. Nunca en su vida se había comprado tanta ropa y maquillaje, lo bueno es que desde antes de su matrimonio la madre de Yi Jeong fue una aliada para ella y fue ella quien la asesoraba en las compras y le daba consejos, el mundo en que se movía su marido a veces la cegaba con sus luces y glamour.

_Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_

Lo que mas le molestaba de su marido era la forma tan seductora que se manejaba frente a las mujeres, ella sabia que esa era la forma de actuar de él, que siempre había sido así la forma más simple de cerrar sus negocios eso fue lo que le dijo una vez que ella le reclamó por sus forma de ser, él la abrazó esa vez y le dijo que no se preocupara porque ella era la única mujer que él quería tener entre sus brazos y la beso, eso la dejo tranquila en ese momento creía ciegamente a su marido.

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

El sexo siempre le había un poco de nervios después de todo ella se había casado virgen con un hombre sumamente experimentado en este aspecto, y aunque él siempre parecía disfrutar de sus encuentros ella no sabía si era lo suficientemente seductora o si reaccionaba de la forma que él esperaba a sus caricias, si era al fin de cuentas la mujer que él esperaba en todo los sentidos, pero ella se sentía tan plena cada vez que estaban juntos y sabía que ningún otro hombre la haría sentir como la hacia sentir Yi Jeong, se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, había seguido ciegamente sus instrucciones en cuanto a la forma de amar y había intentado complacerlo siempre.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

Ahora todo el amor que sentía por él debía desaparecer, nunca pensó que la madre Yi Jeong estaría en lo correcto cuando le dijo el día de su despedida de soltera que ella sabía que su hijo la amaba pero que temía que él nunca cambiaria su naturaleza de seductor que mejor no esperara que le fuera fiel y que eso terminaría separándolos, ella ahora recordaba lo que le había dicho a su futura suegra en ese momento, que sabía que su amor era más fuerte que estaba segura que él siempre le sería fiel, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cuan equivocada estaba. Ahora su corazón debía olvidar este amor que le hacía daño debía dejar de ser una espiga al viento para transformarse en un arce.

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Supo que las cosas no iban a estar bien cuando una noche hace un par de meses, llegando a su casa luego del trabajo en el jardín de niños, se encontró a su esposo cenando animadamente Cha Eun Jae y So Il Hyun, se notaba que la cena la había hecho ella y por la actitud de su marido y de Eun Jae, parecía que la pareja eran ellos dos y su hermano era el invitado. Ellos estaban allí para anunciar su matrimonio y para pedirles que fueran los padrinos del matrimonio, que la habían esperado para la cena que ella nunca respondió su celular, esa explicación era valida esa vez su celular se quedo sin batería y además había ido a tomar un café con Jae Kyung, Eun Jae le pidió perdón por haber usado su cocina pero que Yi Jeong le había dado permiso, eso lo dijo mirando tiernamente al su futuro hermano. Ga Eul había aprendido con el tiempo al lado de Yi Jeong a no molestarse con su actitud con las otras mujeres pero en el caso de Eun Jae era distinto después de todo esa mujer había sido el primer amor de su marido, ahora pensaba que quizá siempre ella había sido su único amor. Esa noche tuvieron una pelea, ella le reclamó porque no la había avisado antes de esta cena, le reclamó también su actitud con Eun Jae, él la acusó de ser demasiado insegura y celosa que eso no estaba bien que tenían casi tres años de casados y que ella a esta altura debía estar segura de su amor.

_Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_

_Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no_

La pelea solo duro un día Yi Jeong apareció la tarde siguiente con un inmenso ramo de rosas y con un collar de diamantes de regalo, ella sabía que había sido una de sus peleas más fuertes y que siempre que peleaban y él quería hacer las paces llegaba con regalos como chocolates o flores pero un collar de diamantes eso era demasiado más que alegrarse sintió que él estaba exagerando con esos regalos y que si lo había comprado ese collar era porque efectivamente se sentía culpable por algo, se molestó esa vez con ella misma por pensar mal de su marido, recordaba Ga Eul que esa noche hicieron el amor con más pasión que nunca como que su marido quería asegurarse de algo mientras la acariciaba, ella pensaba que él quería estar seguro de su amor hacia ella, ahora ella pensaba que solo había sido una diversión para él.

_Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo_

_Que soy la dueña de tu corazón_

Siguieron viendo a Eun Jae y a Il Hyun en este tiempo ya que debía ver los detalles en conjunto para el matrimonio como su hermano había renunciado a su fortuna al dejarle la carga a Yi Jeong, su marido había decidido pagar por la boda como regalo. Recuerda Ga Eul que hace tres días nuevamente estaban cenando esta vez en un restaurante francés mientras tomaban un te estaban eligiendo las flores para la ceremonia, Il Hyun quería botones de rosas a Ga Eul le perecía muy romántico lo de las rosas sobretodo si son así de pequeñas, pero Eun Jae no estaba segura cuando de un momento a otro y mirando fijamente a Eun Jae dice que las flores serán orquídeas blancas porque esa es la flor favorita de la novia, Eun Jae solo atinó mirar a la mesa mientras se sonrojaba y Ga Eul supo que Yi Jeong estaba en lo correcto que esas eran las flores favoritas de su primer amor, ese fue un momento incomodo para ella y para Il Hyun. Esa noche Yi Jeong fue distante con ella como si su mente estuviera en otra parte y a la mañana siguiente que era sábado Ga Eul le recordó que ese fin de semana estaría fuera porque iba acompañar a su suegra a una visita en Wonju y no volverían hasta el domingo por la tarde, él le dijo que porque no le había dicho nada hasta ahora, a lo que ella le respondió que si se lo había comentado pero que parecía que al él se le había olvidado por completo a él ya que parecía que su cabeza estaba en otro lado, eso lo dijo con un tono de molestia que a su marido no le paso inadvertido así que la abrazó la beso apasionadamente mientras le decía entre besos que la iba a extrañar, que la amaba que ella era la única dueña de su corazón y que le esperaría con una cena deliciosa para el domingo, Ga Eul quiso creerle sus palabras pero después de la cena de ayer la duda estaba en su corazón. La visita a Wonju fue bastante divertida iban a una tienda especializada en manualidades ya que su suegra y ella compartían esa afición, era algo que las acercaban aun más, pero en la tarde de ese día sábado Ga Eul comenzó a sentirse realmente mal su suegra temiendo que algo grave le pasara le pregunto que si era mejor que volvieran a Seúl a lo que Ga Eul le dijo que no que se sentía mejor que volvieran al hotel para descansar, mientras su suegra estaba en su propia habitación reposando luego de cena Ga Eul decidió salir a hacer una compra de emergencia tenía una duda que quería despejar.

_Pero alguien más está en tu habitación_

La mañana del domingo ellas decidieron volver temprano a Seúl su suegra había recibido una llamada por la noche y quería volver a su casa lo más pronto posible pasó a dejar a Ga Eul a su casa, mientras ella entraba sentía que algo no estaba bien cuando miró hacía la cocina vio que había dos copas y una botella de vino vacía, sabía que su marido estaba en la casa porque se fijo que todos los autos estaban estacionados, mientras dejaba las cosas que había comprado en el viaje buscando a su marido por la casa pensó que debía aun estar dormido así que entró en forma sigilosa a su habitación cuando al fin llegó la imagen que vio en ella la congeló por completo, sólo la lagrimas caían por sus ojos porque en su cama estaba el hombre que ella amaba, su alma gemela con la mujer que había sido el primer amor de su marido ambos abrazados, luego de unos momentos volvió en si se lleno de sentimientos quería gritar, quería golpear pero sólo atino a caminar hacia la puerta sin querer boto algo que sonoramente cayo al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos lo que despertó a la pareja en la cama cuando los ojos de Yi Jeong se encontró con los de su mujer sólo vio odio en ellos y una cara llena de lagrimas luego recordó lo que había pasado anoche y mirando a Eun Jae para volver a mirar a Ga Eul que para ese momento ya se había dado vuelta haciendo una llamada por celular y caminaba por la casa hacía la salida, Yi Jeong se levantó rápidamente de la cama corriendo detrás de su mujer cuando al fin la alcanzó ella ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del estudio, la tomó por los hombros dándola vuelta para mirarla a los ojos volviendo a recibir la mirada de odio que había visto antes en su dulce rostro y le dijo "_Ga Eul, no es lo que tu piensas déjame explicarte_" ella se soltó de sus manos y mirándolo le dio la cachetada más fuerte que pudo de verdad fue muy fuerte porque Yi Jeong casi de cae por la fuerza de ella mientras su mujer le decía _"como pudiste hacerme esto, no quiero volver a verte jamás"_ justo en ese momento Eun Jae llegó hasta el estudio y la madre de Yi Jeong junto con su hermano iban entrando por la puerta del mismo, mientras la señora abrazaba a Ga Eul, Il hyun volvió a golpear esta vez de puño completo a su hermano Eun Jae intentó parar a su novio que a esa altura casi lo mataba a golpes, mirando a su novia con tristeza le dijo que la boda se cancelaba miro con odio por ultima vez a su hermano por ultimo miro con melancolía a Ga Eul y a su madre para salir de ese lugar un su propio auto, en ese momento Ga Eul llevada por la señora So, también salía del lugar hacia el auto con chofer que las esperaba Yi Jeong volvió a incorporarse con la ayuda de Eun Jae mientras corría hacia el auto vio que su mujer que ya había entrado llegó hasta la puerta del automóvil parando a su madre antes de que ella subiera mientras esta lo miraba con una mezcla y Yi Jeong le pedía que lo dejara hablar con Ga Eul su madre le dijo _"para que, si tu y esa mujerzuela mirando a Eun Jae ya le hicieron el daño suficiente"_ a lo que Yi Jeong volvio a decirle esta vez a su madre que no era lo que pensaba que debía explicarle a su mujer lo que pasó, "_como que no era lo que pensábamos, acaso piensas que somos estupidos Yi Jeong"_ le respondió su madre y mirandolo con una cara de determinación le dijo a su hijo _"solo una cosa te voy a decir esta vez sobrepasaste el limite Yi Jeong como pudiste hacerle tanto daño a esta criatura señalando a Ga Eul que el único pecado que ha cometido fue el enamorarse de ti, pero ya no más Yi Jeong yo no tuve quien me protegiera de la forma de ser de tu padre pero te prometo que eso no le va a pasar a Ga Eul yo misma velare para que nunca más vuelvas a hacerle daño" _mientras se metió en el auto y se fueron de allí dejando a un Yi Jeong lleno de dolor gritando el nombre de la mujer que amaba.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

Esa tarde en la mansión de la familia So, Ga Eul sólo se dedico a llorar su suegra decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola después de todo esta situación ella ya la había vivido tantas veces que sabía que lo mejor era dejar a su nuera sola, ella sabría cual era el mejor momento para volver a estar completa. Por la noche después de haberse dado un baño y ponerse la ropa que habían dejado para ella llegó hasta donde estaba su suegra la que le ofreció algo de comer a lo que ella acepto mientras la miraba comer a la joven que se había convertido en la hija que siempre deseo y que amaba de verdad la señora So pensó que debía protegerla no solo de su hijo sino de ella misma, era tan frágil y dulce que sabía que si Yi Jeong le rogaba ella volvería con él y sabía también por experiencia propia que volvería a sufrir por su causa y no lo iba a permitir no más, que una mujer sufriera por las infidelidades un hombre de esta familia. Sabia que sus palabras de dolerían a la joven pero debía hacer que olvidara a su hijo _"Ga Eul debes alejarte de mi hijo él no es bueno para ti te lo dije en tu despedida de soltera y muchas veces después antes de que se casaran pero sabía que en ese tiempo tu no lo hubieses dejado porque el amor que él te ofrecía era puro pero hoy supongo que te has dado cuenta que no ha dejado de amar a Eun Jae y que el amor que decía sentir por ti no era tal_". Ga Eul escuchaba a su suegra queriendo de corazón rebatir sus palabras queriendo gritarle que era mentira que Yi Jeong la amaba pero las palabras de su suegra eran ciertas ella no quería amar más a ese hombre que había creído su alma gemela, quería enterrar el dolor que le producía el saber que él nunca la amo que estos tres años juntos fueron una gran mentira, quería que todo lo que había vivido con Yi Jeong saliera de su corazón para convertirse en un recuerdo doloroso pero recuerdo al fin y al cabo.

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

Señora So debo irme de Corea si estoy en este país tengo miedo de volver a caer en los brazos de su hijo quiero alejarme de todo esto al menos por un tiempo, necesito que me ayude con todo los arreglos para mi salida del país lo más pronto posible y buscar un trabajo afuera y sobretodo con la representación para los papeles del divorcio ya que no voy a estar aquí para hacer los tramites. _"Esta bien querida"_ le dijo su suegra _"concuerdo que debes irte de Corea concuerdo que debes dejar a esta familia pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y aunque se que habrán otras mujeres después del divorcio con Yi Jeong tu serás mi única hija para siempre Ga Eul, déjame hacer unas llamadas y ya todo estará arreglado para el lunes, ahora tu debes hablar con tus padres y tus amigas ellas deben saber porque ya no estas con Yi Jeong"_. Tiene razón voy a hablar con mis amigas gracias por todo usted ha sido mi gran apoyo.

Ga Eul al volver a la habitación prendió su celular obviamente tenia muchas llamadas perdidas la gran mayoría de Yi Jeong y muchas de Jan Di, Jae Kyung y de Suni la esposa de Ji Hoo, llamó a Jan Di contándole a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y citando a sus amigas para más tarde en la mansión So, cuando llegaron la abrazaron y le contaron que Yi Jeong había hablado con todas ellas contándoles lo que había pasado el porque de que Eun Jae estaba esa noche en su casa, Ga Eul no quería escuchar las explicaciones para ella no existía ninguna valida y les preguntó a sus amigas todas casadas con uno de los F4 si perdonarían a su marido si lo encuentran con otra mujer en su propia cama, ninguna pudo decir que lo perdonarían y que les creería la explicación entonces agregó Ga Eul multipliquen ese dolor esa pena si la mujer con quien encuentran a su marido es el primer amor de este. Todas sus amigas tuvieron simpatía por la maestra entendían la razón de la decisión que había tomado pero irse de Corea era demasiado, _"mi pequeño Joon Sang va a extrañar a su tía"_ Jan Di le decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Ga Eul agrego mirando a la tres mujeres en la habitación con ella quiero que me prometan algo, no quiero que le digan a Yi Jeong donde estoy no quiero saber nada de él mientras yo no decida volver a Corea esto te lo pido sobretodo a ti Jae Kyung impide que Woo Bin me rastree, se que si Yi Jeong quiere buscarme va a pedirle a tu marido mi ubicación, a lo que Jae Kyung le dice que no se preocupe que Woo Bin esta tan enojado como ella con Yi Jeong y que ella misma no iba a permitir que Woo Bin lo ayudara. Mientras se despedía de sus amigas Ga Eul se sentía más fuerte el dolor estaba aun presente pero junto con él estaba su fuerza emergiendo de a poco.

El lunes era el día más complicado, Yi Jeong seguía llamándola a su celular insistentemente pero ella no quería hablar con él al menos no en este momento. Iba camino a la casa de sus padres pero antes hizo una visita que tenía pendiente desde hace algunos días. Sus padres como siempre la apoyaron en su decisión, había pasado lo mismo cuando decidió irse a vivir a Busan pero esta vez era al extranjero les prometió a sus padres que los contactaría una vez que estuviera establecida y también les pidió que si Yi Jeong intentaba saber algo de ella que por favor no le digieran nada, su padre le dijo que lo único que So Yi Jeong obtendría de él sería una fractura de mandíbula a lo que su madre estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando llego a la mansión So fue recibida por su suegra diciéndole que todo lo del viaje estaba listo, pasándole los papeles y su pasaporte diciéndole que su pasaje era para mañana a las tres de la tarde, entonces le pidió que citara a su hijo para hablar con ella para mañana a las once y que la disculpara pero que debía arreglar sus cosas para mañana e irse a dormir temprano.

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Al día siguiente Cho Ga Eul se miraba al espejo cuando se arreglaba tuvo una especie de deja vu, esta sensación de que ella ya no significaba nada en la vida de Yi Jeong le recordó de Tokio hace años cuando vio a su actual marido en una noche de fiesta rodeado de mujeres en un club, recordó que esa vez pensó que nunca habría nada entre ellos y se había equivocado pero ahora estaba segura que no habría vuelta atrás esta vez el fin era definitivo entre ambos.

Le avisaron que había llegado Yi Jeong y cuando entro a la habitación no solo se encontró a su marido sino que también a Cha Eun Jae y a la señora So mirándolos con cara de poco amigos. Las heridas de la cara de Yi Jeong ya habían pasado y volvía a ser el hombre apuesto que ella aun amaba pero que había comenzado a odiar, él la miró con tristeza en los ojos y diciendo su nombre acercándose a ella para abrazarla ella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él mientras le preguntaba a él que hacia ella aquí refiriéndose a Eun Jae, Eun Jae le dijo que también quería explicarle este malentendido que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba que esa noche no había pasado nada entre ella y Yi Jeong a lo que este agregaba que era cierto que no había pasado nada entre ellos esa noche que era cierto que Eun Jae había llegado en la noche a hablar con ellos no solo con él porque había tenido una pelea con Il Hyun y necesitaba consejos, que se habían tomado una botella de vino conversando del pasado y del presente y que aunque efectivamente habían dormido juntos no había pasado nada físico más que unos besos entre ellos más el abrazo que ella vio al llegar en la mañana, que no habían hecho el amor.

Ga Eul dudo un poco la historia parecía convincente y efectivamente ambos estaban vestidos cuando los encontró pero entonces Ga Eul le hizo una pregunta a Yi Jeong, mientras lo miraba a los ojos le preguntó _"Yi Jeong dime que no sentiste nada cuando volviste a ver a Eun Jae, dime que no dudaste de tus sentimientos hacia mi en este ultimo tiempo y se sincero con eso"_. Le había pedido muchas a veces a Yi Jeong sinceridad que si alguna vez su amor hacia ella se terminaba que se lo digiera que ella prefería saberlo y hacerse a un lado, por eso le hizo esa pregunta. Yi Jeong no pudo seguir mirando a los ojos a su mujer ella lo conocía demasiado bien sabía que la respuesta iba a ser que si que había tenido esas dudas. Y mientras Ga Eul miraba la cara de su marido supo que estaba en lo correcto las lagrimas quisieron volver a salir pero este era el momento que debía ser fuerte se preguntaba porque el destino la hacia sufrir de este modo que karma debía pagar.

_No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto_

_Siempre y cuando sea honesto_

_Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto_

La respuesta es afirmativa verdad Yi Jeong, le dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre que amaba y él no podía mirarla, solo atino a decirle Ga Eul yo de verdad te amo si es cierto que dude pero esas dudas solo duraron unos momentos yo se que tu eres mi alma gemela y que podemos arreglar las cosas y ser felices. Lo siento Yi Jeong pero no puedo creerte no estas siendo sincero tu corazón esta aun confundido y el mío esta sufriendo, todo esto que pasó me hizo entender que quizás sea mejor que no estemos juntos que deberías darle una oportunidad a verdadero amor. Ga Eul tu eres mi verdadero amor perdóname vuelve a mi lado por favor. No Yi Jeong no puedo perdonarte no quiero hacerlo porque yo se que aunque me quieres no me amas sino yo habría borrado todo sentimiento que tenías hacia Eun Jae no corresponde ese perdón, no es correcto.

_No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

_No soy la dueña de tu corazón_

Mientras hablaba Ga Eul le pasó a Yi Jeong algo que prometió no quitarse nunca desde que ella misma se puso hace ya tanto tiempo esa tarde lluviosa en que decidió que él era su alma gemela, no se arrepentía del tiempo vivido junto a él, ella le había entregado su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma compartió en ese tiempo sus alegrías y sus penas, pero hoy frente a Eun Jae y Yi Jeong se había dado cuenta que nunca el corazón de su marido le había pertenecido siempre fue de la mujer que tenía en frente, le pasó a Yi Jeong su anillo de compromiso y el de matrimonio y le dijo a Eun Jae _"cuida de él y dale todo el amor que yo no pude darle ya que tu eres la única dueña de su corazón"_. Yi Jeong la abrazó mientras le decía _"No Ga Eul, no, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón no existe nadie más porque no me crees porque quieres dejarme"_ a lo que ella le respondió _"porque ya no te creo yo soy la que sobra en este triangulo, por favor no me busques e intenta ser feliz"_ mientras se soltaba de los brazos del hombre que ella amaba saliendo de la habitación, sentía los gritos de Yi Jeong y el forcejeo con los hombres de seguridad que impedía que la siguiera.

_Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no_

Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Ga Eul mientras se despedía con un abrazo de la madre de Yi Jeong la mujer que había sido siempre su apoyo en este matrimonio, quien había arreglado lo que estaba haciendo ahora sin mirar atrás dejó la mansión, tomando la maleta que tenía lista y que uno de los sirvientes de la casa le pasaba al salir de la mansión y entrando al automóvil que la esperaba en la puerta de la mansión y que la llevaría al aeropuerto y la que la alejaría definitivamente de esta mentira que había estado viviendo.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo ya no confiaba en su corazón sabía que la duda era su enemigo quizás Yi Jeong la amaba pero sentía cosas por Eun Jae lo peor de todo es que sentía que ella aun lo amaba, se notaba e su actitud y Ga Eul no quería hacer el papel de la esposa engañada no iba a permitir eso por eso prefería borrar este amor y vivir el dolor de estar sin él sabía que su corazón iba a tardar en olvidarlo y que algún día se convertiría por fin en una mujer fuerte en que todo esto que estaba viviendo sería una piedra en su camino y que cuando volviera a Corea ya no sería la mujer frágil que cree en las almas gemelas.

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

Ahora recordaba que cuando Yi Jeong cuando se refirió a que o hubo un encuentro físico con Eun Jae no había hablado de sexo sino de hacer el amor sabía que si él la engañaba con otra le hubiese dicho que era solo sexo y que para él no significaba nada pero no con Eun Jae él había hablado de hacer el amor eso siempre se relacionaba con un sentimiento que él aun tenia en su corazón al menos fue sincero al decirle eso este descubrimiento hizo que sus lagrimas volvieran a sus ojos y entendió que estaba haciendo lo correcto al irse de Corea.

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

En el aeropuerto la esperaban sus amigos Jan Di con Joon Pyo y el pequeño Joon Sang y Jae Kyung que estaba con su marido Woo Bin todos la abrazaron, la ayudaron con los trámites para tomar el vuelo, mientras esperaban el llamado para su vuelo le pidió a Woo Bin conversar en privado le pidió que cuidara de Yi Jeong y que por favor no le diera ningún dato para encontrarla a lo que Woo Bin le dijo que lo cuidaría pero que era extraño que le pidiera eso si lo estaba abandonando a lo que ella le dijo que el corazón de Yi Jeong estaba confundido que era mejor que ella se alejara para que él pudiera al fin ser feliz, _"Ga Eul yo creo que tú eres su felicidad" _le dijo Woo Bin, no le pudo responder porque justo en ese momento llegaba corriendo Suni junto con Ji Hoo para despedirse mientras se despedía de la enfermera esta le pasó un sobre que Ga Eul guardó rápidamente en su ropa mientras le pedía a la mujer de Ji Hoo que le guardara el secreto sobre el informe a lo que ella le respondió que ese secreto era parte de su trabajo.

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Cuando ya estaba en el avión instalada se decidió a ver el informe tenía algo de temor después de todo según el resultado de este informe dependía que si podría o no alejar definitivamente a So Yi Jeong de su vida cuando lo leyó las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro eran de una mezcla de sentimientos pena y alegría, pena porque su destino estaba unido al de Yi Jeong aunque él no era su alma gemela no iba a poder alejarlo de su vida por mucho tiempo y de alegría porque aunque no pudiera estar con él una parte de él crecía en ella el informe concordaba con sus sospechas Cho Ga Eul estaba embrazada de So Yi Jeong, Ga Eul no podía creer lo cruel que era el destino.

_Gracias a Soeul83 quien me incentivo a hacer una continuación de Almas Gemelas espero que les guste esta historia =D._


	2. Chapter 2

**ALMAS EN CONFLICTO**

Yi Jeong no se había quedado tranquilo mientras veía a la mujer que amaba irse de su lado, sabía que esta vez no podría recurrir a nadie más ya que le había quedado claro que Woo Bin no lo ayudaría se lo dijo cuando lo llamó por celular. Le reclamó a su madre que como era posible que dejara que esto pasara y que lo dejara ir a buscar a Ga Eul a lo que ella respondió que nunca más dejaría que un hombre de la familia So engañara a una mujer y que Ga Eul era demasiado buena para malograr su vida junto a un hombre como él que lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era engañarla, que se lo había advertido a ella en su fiesta de despedida de soltera que en ese momento debió dejarlo todo pero ella siendo tan dulce e inocente había decidido luchar por él y él le pagaba involucrándose con la prometida de su propio hermano y por su culpa, les dijo, mirándolos a ambos con verdadero odio, ahora no sólo Ga Eul sufría sino que también Il Hyun, que merecían tener el peso del sufrimiento de dos personas inocentes sobre sus hombros por lo que nunca podrían ser felices juntos que estaban destinados a la soledad y que esperaba que tanto Ga Eul como Il Hyun lograran la felicidad lejos de ellos, mientras salía de la habitación donde se encontraban los tres.

Yi Jeong sabía que la rabia de su madre no era solo con él sino también por su propia historia con su padre y que cada vez que su madre lo miraba veía al hombre que tanto había amado, tanto que aun ahora amaba pero sufría por sus infidelidades. Yi Jeong sabía que su madre odiaba que él se pareciera tanto a su padre y que ella quería mucho a Ga Eul, como la hija que siempre deseo y tampoco dudaba que ella era la gran influencia en su mujer para que esta tomara la decisión de dejarlo.

Yi Jeong sufría por dentro pero no dudaba de su amor por Ga Eul todo lo que había pasado con Eun Jae era un malentendido y aunque tuviera que recorrer el mundo entero en busca del perdón y de su aire lo haría, no entendía como esto se había transformado en el abandono de Ga Eul y lo que más le dolía era que ella era capaz de echar por la borda un matrimonio feliz solo por especulaciones e inseguridades, ella era la mujer de su vida no había otra, era su aire y si ella no estaba a su lado nada valía.

Dejó a Eun Jae en su departamento para volver a su casa, hoy no podía hacer nada quizás debería darle a Ga Eul el tiempo que necesitaba para poner todo en orden en su propio corazón sabía que su amor era puro y que volvería a él. Lo primero que Yi Jeong encontró al entrar a su casa fue la foto de su boda, aunque había sido una boda doble junto con Woo Bin y Jae Kyung esta foto era de ellos dos, extrañamente fue sacada en forma espontánea por el fotógrafo oficial y él pensó en que se veían tan enamorados que merecía ser la foto de bienvenida a todos los que entraran en su casa para mostrarle el amor que se tenían al mundo, ambos mirándose a los ojos tomados de las manos nada importaba más que ellos, se la regaló a Ga Eul en un hermoso marco de plata antigua cuando volvieron de su luna de miel que había sido en Londres recordando la petición de matrimonio del novio y Paris donde la novia había resuelto casarse con él, su boda, su luna de miel fueron momentos tan felices para él y ahora en su casa sólo se sentía el vacío y la soledad.

Mientras se sentaba en su estudio recordaba los acontecimientos que habían llevado a este gran desastre demasiado bien, sabía que todo había comenzado a arruinarse el viernes en la cena cuando dijo lo de las flores favoritas de Eun Jae, sabía que ese comentario le había dolido a su mujer y lo entendía pero él también sabía cuales eran las flores favoritas de Ga Eul, quizás fue el tono como lo dijo lo que le molestó más, esa noche quería disculparse porque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo pero mientras más vueltas le daba en la cabeza al cometario menos entendía el enojo, por lo de las flores y prefirió alejarse un poco de su mujer esa noche para no convertirlo en una pelea, no le gustaba discutir con Ga Eul le dolía hacerla sufrir y llorar y si estar callado y distante servía prefería eso, lo iba a hacer aunque le doliera a él la mirada triste en los ojos de su aire. Recordó Yi Jeong que se enfadó con ella por no decirle antes lo de Wonju y que estaba seguro que no se lo había dicho nunca, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar estaba decidido hacer las paces con ella porque notaba que aun estaba enfadada por lo de la cena del viernes le pediría perdón con una deliciosa comida casera el domingo, recordó también Yi Jeong que la había besado con mucha pasión porque la extrañaba, hacían el amor con regularidad y todo esto de la boda de su hermano también había causado problemas con su intimidad, le dijo que la amaba y que era la única dueña de su corazón porque sentía que debía recordárselo y le dijo también lo de la cena. Cuando ella partió a Wonju con su madre decidió terminar un par de obras que tenía a medias ya entrada la tarde recibió la llamada de Eun Jae, ella le pedía que ambos la recibieran porque había tenido una gran pelea con Il Hyun, él le respondió que estaba solo porque Ga Eul había salido por el fin de semana y que si quería venir de todas formas él iría por ella, Eun Jae le dijo que no quería causarle conflictos a él y él le dijo que se notaba que ella estaba mal y que podrían solucionar las cosas juntos así podrían darse ánimos mutuamente porque él también tenía problemas con Ga Eul y quería su consejo, al final Eun Jae cedió y Yi Jeong fue a buscarla recordó el alfarero que hablaron de todo como viejos amigos que en el fondo eran, que habían descorchado una botella de vino de la cava la cual se tomó en su mayoría ella, cuando le dijo _"sabes Yi Jeong yo te quise mucho pensé que te amaba pero cuando conocí a tu hermano fue como un huracán dentro de mi que me arrastró por completo",_ ella decía esto mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos_ "él es mi todo y me duele que no entienda cuanto lo amo" _Yi Jeong pensaba lo mismo que ella pero sobre Ga Eul si, recordaba que había sufrido cuando supo que la mujer que ahora lloraba de forma dolorosa por el amor de su hermano, lo había amado y que él no supo corresponder a ese amor y había entendido en esa época que Eun Jae era solo la idealización que él tenía de ese sentimiento y que la mujer que el amaba con toda su alma era su Ga Eul, él también había sufrido cuando Ga Eul lo rechazó al volver de Suecia y que tuvo que luchar por su amor y dejar de ser un cobarde eso le dijo a Eun Jae que no valía nada que ella se lamentara que si de verdad amaba a Il Hyun debía buscarlo y demostrárselo hacerle entender lo importante que era él para ella, _"si es verdad, eso debo hacer"_ le respondió Eun Jae mientras se paraba, fue en ese momento que todo el vino que había tomado se le fue a la cabeza y se desmayó, Yi Jeong no supo que hacer, él no podía llevarla a su casa porque había tomado también vino y no podía pedirle a su chofer que llevarán a una inconciente mujer a su departamento sin despertar sospechas de la servidumbre que era muy habladora y adoraban a su mujer por lo que primero que harían era ir con el chisme a ella y no necesitaba más problemas ahora se arrepentía de no haber llamado al chofer, en su estudio y en sus habitaciones no se metían los sirvientes por lo que pensó que su propia cama era el lugar más seguro para Eun Jae, la levantó como pudo y la llevó a su habitación cuando ya la había acomodado y estaba a punto de salir para dejarla descansar ella le pidió que se quedara mientras tomaba su mano, Yi Jeong dudo no de su amor o de la integridad física de ella, sólo por un momento pensó y si Ga Eul llega temprano pero pensó que no era posible. Yi Jeong pensaba ahora sobre Eun Jae que si la había querido y que llegó a tener dudas sobre su relación con Ga Eul dudas que duraron nada porque lo que hoy le inspiraba la mujer que estaba en su cama solo era simpatía y un poco de pena, así que se acostó a su lado y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba por el amor de su hermano, fue en ese momento que ella lo beso, no en la boca sino en las mejillas y le dio las gracias mientras volvía a abrazarlo, en algún momento se quedó dormido y fue ese escenario el que vio Ga Eul a la mañana siguiente, pensaba tristemente Yi Jeong que si hubiese sido al revés si él hubiese encontrado a Ga Eul con Soichiro Tanaka por nombrar el ultimo hombre que estuvo interesado en su actual mujer, en su cama abrazados de la forma en que habían estado Eun Jae y él habría tenido la misma inseguridad y tampoco habría creído que nada hubiese pasado, comprendía ahora el dolor de su amada y la decisión que había tomado y que por intentar hacer las cosas bien había terminado todo muy mal, le daría un plazo, una semana para que ella se diera cuenta que ambos se necesitaban.

Yi Jeong era un hombre tradicional no le gustaba mucho la tecnología después de todo era un artista pero si sabia usar su celular muy bien no había dejado de enviarle mensajes de texto a Ga Eul desde que se había ido ya hace cuatro días y sabía que ella los recibía porque tenía un mensaje de recepción que le decía que ella los leía, ese mensaje estaba con un IP diferente así que fue a la tienda de celulares más cercana y preguntó si podría rastrear donde llegaban sus mensajes le dijeron que no era problema pasó su celular y en menos de cinco minutos sabía que Ga Eul estaba en Tokio en Japón y eso significaba sólo una cosa ella estaba con Soichiro Tanaka.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. La Canción de Juan Gabriel tampoco me pertenece.

**ALMAS EN CONFLICTO**

Tokio siempre había sido una ciudad donde Ga Eul se sentía plena desde que había trabajado como modelo antes de su matrimonio y durante este cuando Soichiro le pedía de favor algunas apariciones esporádicas en ciertos videos musicales o en fotos. Sabía que Yi Jeong se ponía muy celoso cada vez que ella viajaba a Japón a trabajar con Soichiro le reclamaba que como era posible que se acercara al hombre que casi los separa en el pasado y que ya no le diera más esperanzas, pero Ga Eul al momento de tener este problema con Yi Jeong sabía que no había nadie más que Soichiro para acogerla y venir a Japón le era tan natural para ella como estar en Seúl, así que le pidió a su suegra que arreglara su llegada a Japón y ella misma habló con Soichiro antes de irse de Corea para que le diera un trabajo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto y ver a su amigo se alegró, hacia casi un año y medio que no se veían aunque siempre estaban en contacto por las redes sociales y al estar a su lado no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en sus brazos nuevamente, no sabía como era posible tener tantas lagrimas pero no lo pudo evitar cuando otra mano le pasa un pañuelo y le dice palabras dulces, Ga Eul miro a la persona y le sonrió tampoco pudo evitar abrazar a Sakura Sato y llorar con más ganas aun, Sakura miró a su novio por casi un año mientras Ga Eul la abrazaba, ella no sabía cuando los celos que había sentido por esta mujer en el pasado se transformaron en una linda amistad, quizás fue porque ella la ayudó a consolidar su relación actual con Soichiro, siempre le había gustado el fotógrafo pero él estaba enamorado de la maestra coreana y aunque cuando ella estuvo fuera de su alcance al casarse con Yi Jeong, Soichiro seguía suspirando por ella, Sakura sabía que ella y Ga Eul no eran parecidas físicamente ella era más bien una chica con cara de mujer fuerte, decidida y sexy en cambio Ga Eul inspiraba dulzura y fragilidad cosa que algunos hombres como su novio adoraban en sus modelos y en sus mujeres.

Mientras conducían hacía la agencia desde el aeropuerto Sakura miraba a la frágil Ga Eul por el asiento del copiloto del automóvil de Soichiro y recordaba los acontecimientos que habían acercado a ambas en el pasado, Sakura antes de ser la novia oficial de Soichiro se había convertido en su amante sabia desde el principio cuando lo sedujo que él no estaba pensando en ella mientras tenían relaciones pero a ella no le importaba, su amor podía alcanzar para los dos, pero al día siguiente cuando él despertó le había dicho que esto jamás se volvería a repetir que él no podía darse el lujo de mezclar los negocios con su placer personal y que sentía haberla utilizado de esa forma y que si decidía no volver a trabajar con él lo entendería, esa vez él fue tan frío que Sakura pensó que jamás podría conquistar su corazón y decidió alejarse de él, fue hace casi año y medio después que le solicitó volver a trabajar con él, necesitaba una modelo que contrastara con a dulzura de la otra modelo y que fuera realmente hermosa, ella encajaba perfecto para el trabajo y se alegró de verdad cuando le llegó la solicitud a su agencia pensó que él la había extrañado y que quería verla, pero cuando llegó al estudio a la primera persona que vio fue a Ga Eul vestida como si fuera la personificación de la pureza ahora entendía porque la habían elegido a ella, si esa mujer estaba en Tokio era porque la campaña era realmente importante para los intereses de Soichiro se rumoreaba en el circuito del modelaje en Japón que para Soichiro Tanaka, Cho Ga Eul era su musa y cuando trabajan juntos la química fotógrafo modelo se sentía a lo lejos. Ga Eul no sabía nada de los sentimientos de celos de Sakura hacía ella así que fue amable al extremo le contó que Yi Jeong se había enojado cuando decidió ayudar a Soichiro con esta campaña pero siempre quiso trabajar en la promoción de un perfume, Sakura pensaba que Ga Eul estaba mejor en su casa en Seúl con su marido que cerca del otro hombre que se notaba a la legua que no había dejado de quererla y también pensaba que ella solo una mujer malvada que se escondía bajo ese rostro de dulzura y que venía a Tokio solo mantener la devoción del fotógrafo hacia ella, hasta pensó que eran amantes como no pensarlo si para él no existía otra que ella, era cosa de entrar a la agencia llena de fotos de Ga Eul, sus promociones y portadas. Cuando Soichiro entró al estudio se sorprendió de verla allí y le preguntó que hacia ella aquí a lo que ella le dijo que su agente le había comentado que él personalmente la había llamado para el trabajo Soichiro se tomaba el pelo signo de nerviosismo de su parte cuando mirándola le dijo que él no la había solicitado a ella como la otra modelo sino que fue el cliente y que si hubiese estado en su poder elegir a la modelo no hubiese sido ella. Sakura sintió que su corazón de rompía en ese momento tomando sus cosas se disponía a salir del lugar para que nadie notara las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir cuando una suave mano la paro era Ga Eul que la miraba con simpatía más que un alivio volcó toda su rabia en esa mujer así que soltándose bruscamente le dijo parte de lo que pensaba, que ella era solo una pequeña zorra con cara de oveja que venía a ilusionar a Soichiro que estaba mejor con su maridito en Corea y que acaso no habían hombres suficientemente atractivos en Corea que debía venir a Japón para encontrar un amante, después de la ultima frase tomó un poco de aire a lo que Ga Eul la miraba con una mezcla de simpatía y rabia, le dijo terminaste tu discurso de celos Sakura, así que es cierto lo que me dijeron en la agencia cuando llegue ayer, que estas enamorada de Soichiro, creo ambas debemos hablar con más calma pero ahora las dos debemos trabajar es una campaña importante para toda Asia por eso estoy aquí, te voy a acompañar al maquillaje. Hoy Sakura agradecía la intervención de Ga Eul en esa época para aclarar las cosas entre ella y Soichiro, Sakura le contó lo de la noche juntos y Ga Eul le dijo que no era porque no la quisiera ver sino porque él se sentía avergonzado de sus actos y que eso significaba que algo sentía por ella que era obvio que a él le atraía ella y que no era sólo lujuria así que Sakura decidió por ese tiempo ser sincera con Soichiro y confesar sus sentimientos hacía él y él le dijo que si sentía cosas por ella y si ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgase a tener una relación con él lo haría muy feliz, salieron sin compromiso un par de meses hasta que él le pidió en una cena romántica en su departamento que fuera su novia a lo que ella aceptó y no volvió a salir de ese departamento ni de la cama de Soichiro vivían juntos y eran felices y Sakura confiaba plenamente en su novio sabía que le tenía un cariño especial a Ga Eul pero ahora más que como una mujer la veía como una pequeña hermana. Apoyar a Ga Eul no tenía discusión y sobretodo ahora con este problema con Yi Jeong, Sakura sintió la misma rabia que Soichiro cuando Ga Eul les contó lo de Eun Jae, Sakura sabía bien lo mujeriego de Yi Jeong si había salido un par de veces con él en el pasado aparte del incidente del club.

Ga Eul estaba hospedada en un hotel en Tokio mientras buscaba departamento además se estaba arreglando porque iba a almorzar con su amigo, estaba contenta por Soichiro que al fin había encontrado a una mujer que lo amaba y se notaba que eran felices ayer le había pedido que lo acompañara a elegir un anillo de compromiso porque iba a pedirle a Sakura matrimonio y quería su opinión, ya llevaba cuatro días en Tokio y nunca Yi Jeong había dejado de enviarle mensajes por celular. que la extrañaba, que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella su corazón se contentaba cada vez que llegaban esos mensajes y sentía aunque era pronto que su pequeño bebe también se ponía feliz, no había comentado lo de su embarazo a nadie no quería más lastima pero aprovechó para hacerse los exámenes y la primera ecografía tenía tres meses y ese pequeño ser era de ella y del hombre que amaba.

Soichiro eligió un hermoso anillo de diamantes para su Sakura, Ga Eul lo acompaño por todos lados viendo los detalles de la cena, las flores y esas cosas se sentía como la secretaria personal del fotógrafo y le agradaba, cuando estaban ya listos y después de comer caminaban juntos por un parque. Soichiro le recordó cuando se habían visto los tres en Busan de lo segura que estaba ella del amor Yi Jeong y lo enamorados que se veían cada vez que se encontraban y que ahora él no entendía como ese amor podría haber sido fingido por parte de él entonces la miro y vio la pena en sus ojos, era tan frágil esta pequeña mujercita que a Soichiro le inspiraba todos sus instintos de protección aunque ahora se sentía más un hermano que un hombre abrazando a su amor y más aun cuando ella le confesó que estaba embarazada, entonces la miró a los ojos y le dijo que debía volver a Seúl que no solo por ella sino por su bebe, que debía luchar por su matrimonio que él estaba seguro que todo había sido un malentendido porque sino las miradas de odio que Yi Jeong le daba cada vez que se encontraban no podían ser por nada, eso hizo reír a Ga Eul y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su amigo mientras le decía que tenía razón que ahora ella era la que debía luchar y que era muy feliz de tener un amigo tan sabio. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que en ese momento eran observados de lejos por un Yi Jeong que estaba conteniéndose para no acercarse a ellos.

Seúl horas atrás, Yi Jeong sabía que debía actuar rápido si su mujer estaba en Tokio sabía que Soichiro Tanaka no iba a perder la oportunidad de quitarle a su mujer, sabia que él había esperado esta chance desde que ellos se casaron lo entendía como no esperar por alguien como Ga Eul si era tan dulce y hermosa si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés también él hubiese esperado por ella, mientras iba en taxi por Tokio los vio estaban en un parque caminando, cuando la tuvo cerca quiso correr hacia ella, cuando desde su ángulo vio algo que lo dejó frío su mujer reía y no solo eso su vida, su amor, su aire besaba a otro no pudo seguir mirando solo de dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Que seas muy feliz, estés donde estés, cariño  
no importa que ya, no vuelvas jamás, conmigo_

Busco el primer bar abierto que encontró sabía que la había perdido, todo por un mal entendido no podía entender como su vida perfecta estaba condenada al fracaso, ahora pensaba que ella solo había buscado una excusa para dejarlo y estar con este japonés pensó que quizás eran amantes hace mucho. El poner sus penas en licor era lo sensato para él en ese momento.

_Deseo mi amor, que sepas también que te amo  
Que no te olvidé, que nunca podré, te extraño  
_

No pudo evitar enviar el ultimo mensaje de amor a Ga Eul a pesar que sabía que él ya no era nada para ella, pero para él siempre sería el amor de su vida que nunca podría olvidarla y que la extrañaba.

_Que seas muy feliz que encuentres amor, mi vida  
Que nunca mi amor, te digan adiós, un día  
_

Le dolía pero sabia que con Soichiro Tanaka ella iba estar bien que ese hombre no solo la amaba sino que tenía una especie de devoción insana hacia ella era cosa de entrar a su agencia para darse cuenta solo tenía fotos de Ga Eul, así que sabía que ese hombre era perfecto para ella y que nunca él osaría mirar a otra y eso que trabajaba lleno de bellas mujeres.

_Perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te amé y te hice daño_

_Te amé de más y fue mi error,  
Que soledad estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando  
_

Ahora pensaba que la vida le estaba cobrando el haber sido un mujeriego sin corazón el haber usado a tantas mujeres y haberle echo daño a la mujer que era su aire, se merecía acaso este dolor de su alma el pagar con sangre todo su pasado.

_Que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz,  
Mientras que yo  
Te sigo amando  
_

Volver a Seúl era lo correcto, mientras tomaba el ultimo vuelo de regreso horas después de haberla visto a ella que nunca se enteraría del dolor que le estaba causando sabía que no iba a existir otra en su vida Ga Eul era su todo y si el divorcio la hacía feliz él se lo daría le daría todo porque ella al fin de cuentas era la dueña de su vida.

_Deseo mi amor que sepas también que te amo  
Que no te olvide, que nunca podré, te extraño_

Si Yi jeong debía vivir este dolor lo haría, su amor hacía ella era tan grande que estaba dispuesto a sufrir toda su vida para que ella fuera feliz ya ahora la estaba extrañando, volvería a su casa hablaría con su madre para ver lo de los papeles y dejaría escapar de su vida el único soplo de amor verdadero que había recibido._  
_

_Perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te amé y te hice daño  
Te amé de más y fue mi error,  
_

Mientras estaba en el avión observaba las fotos de ambos en su celular los recuerdos vividos juntos los momentos de alegría y de amor solos, con sus amigos y se detuvo en una foto en especial una de ellos dos con Joon Sang el hijo de Jan Di y Joon Pyo, en esa foto parecían una familia, le gustaba mucho hubiesen sido unos buenos padres él deseaba tener hijos pero ahora ese sueño también se había esfumado, jamás podría ser padre de un hijo si Ga Eul no era la madre como una vez le dijo Woo Bin sin Ga Eul prefería el celibato.

_Que soledad estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando  
Que seas muy feliz, que seas muy felices,  
Mientras que yo...  
Te sigo amando_

A su llegada a Seúl se sintió muy solo más solo que nunca le deseo la felicidad a ambos mirando al cielo y estaba a punto de salir del aeropuerto cuando una voz conocida lo llamó muy emocionada.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco me pertenece es de Alejandro Lerner se llama Como vivir después de ti.

Sakura Sato se veía mas hermosa que nunca estaba radiante, esa cara pensó Yi Jeong es la cara de una mujer enamorada, ella le dijo mientras lo abrazaba alegremente _"al fin te decidiste ir por Ga Eul, yo estoy aquí por trabajo"_, como era posible que ella supiera lo de sus problemas matrimoniales pensó él, entonces ella le dijo que la propia Ga Eul le había contado todo lo que había pasado y que estaba contenta por ella de que él fuera a Japón en su busca que se notaba que ella estaba triste por todo esto, fue entonces que Yi Jeong se fijo en la mano de la modelo y se fijo del anillo que llevaba y le pregunta _"estas comprometida"_ ella sonríe diciendo _"si, con Soichiro Tanaka nos casamos en seis meses"_. Yi Jeong la mira sin entender como es posible que ese maldito de Soichiro este con su mujer y aparte le prometa matrimonio a otra, cuando Sakura lo mira y entendiendo los pensamientos le dice que hace mucho que Soichiro ve a Ga Eul solo como una hermana entonces Yi Jeong le cuenta que no es que vaya a Tokio sino que viene de allí después de ver el beso entre Ga Eul y Soichiro.

Sakura piensa un poco y le pregunta la hora en que vio ese beso entre su prometido y su amiga a lo que le él dice después del medio día, pero estas seguro que fue un beso de amantes o otra cosa, Yi Jeong piensa quizás esta equivocado y fue un beso de amistad después de todo el ángulo en que él se encontraba era extraño, ella entiende que lo más seguro es que haya sido así y comprende que tiene que haber sido en la hora en que Ga Eul le dijo a Soichiro lo del embarazo, ella ahora lo sabía porque Soichiro se lo dijo en la cena luego de la petición de mano y también le dijo que Yi Jeong no lo sabía, ni iba ser ella la que le diga al alfarero que su mujer estaba embarazada, pero le dijo _"ahora puedes entender lo que sintió Ga Eul al verte con otra mujer lo mismo que sentiste tú al verla con otro hombre, ambos fueron mal entendidos que lo único que han hecho es hacer tambalear su matrimonio, un amor que les costó tanto realizar recuerda que yo fui testigo de los acontecimientos"_. Esta mujer tiene razón no puedo echar por la borda un matrimonio feliz por simples dudas, fue en ese momento que Yi Jeong sintió su celular con un mensaje entrante, el mensaje que era de Ga Eul que decía _**"Perdóname mi amor por alejarme de ti, te amo y no voy a permitir que nuestro amor muera espera por mi que llego mañana a al medio día a Seúl",**_ el corazón de Yi Jeong se lleno de gozo esta pesadilla estaba terminando al fin, su aire volvía a él y él ya no lo dejaría escapar jamás, le mostró el mensaje a Sakura porque necesitaba compartir su felicidad con alguien y ella se alegró de verdad por ellos porque merecían ser felices ambos se despidieron y Yi Jeong llamó a sus amigos para compartir su felicidad.

"_Al fin las cosas vuelven a la normalidad hermano"_ le decía un feliz Woo Bin a Yi Jeong mientras ambos conversaban en la casa del alfarero, fue el único de sus amigos que pudo acompañarlo por unos momentos ya que tenía un horario más flexible que los demás. Sabes yo pensé que Ga Eul estaba exagerando con su reacción de irse y dejarte hasta que hablé con Jae Kyung al respecto ella me dijo que entendía perfectamente a Ga Eul y su decisión me dijo que pensara si la situación hubiese sido entre Joon Pyo y ella, y si yo le hubiese creído que nada pasó, sabes solo de pensarlo me dieron ganas de matar con mis propias manos a Joon Pyo, ambos se rieron pero Woo Bin agregó _"Hermano Ga Eul es el amor de tu vida pero también es una mujer insegura, ninguna mujer por lo más hermosa y lo más amada que se sienta puede estar segura de un amor incondicional si el hombre que esta con ella coquetea abiertamente con otra y con mayor si esa otra es su primer amor si algo así vuelve a pasar"_ lo dijo en un tono más serio _"puedes llegar a perderlo todo Yi Jeong, te conozco y se que estarías perdido sin Ga Eul, cuídala mucho"_ se dieron un abrazo Yi Jeong agradeció las palabras de su amigo después de todo estaba en lo cierto lo acompaño a la puerta mientras le deseaba suerte para mañana.

Yi Jeong estaba a las diez de la mañana en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo desde Tokio de las doce tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores y se había vestido para recibir al amor de su vida al aire que lo dejaba vivir las horas parecían eternas esperando por volver a verla cuando el reloj del aeropuerto dio las doce y anunciaron la llegada del vuelo de Tokio el corazón del alfarero se aceleró pronto muy pronto volvería a estar con su amor mientras veía la gente pasar esperado por ella pero el tiempo pasaba y Ga Eul no aparecía, llamó a su teléfono y ni había señal pensando que venía en el próximo vuelo fue al mesón a preguntar por la confirmaciones de los vuelos y si ella estaba en la lista de pasajeros, su sorpresa fue máxima cuando le dijeron que efectivamente había un pasaje a su nombre para el vuelo de las doce pero que nunca llegó al aeropuerto. La cabeza del alfarero daba millones de vueltas si ella se había arrepentido de volver con él si la habían convencido de que no valía la pena luchar por su matrimonio, fue cuando estaba a punto de sacar un pasaje a Tokio para buscar a su amor que su teléfono celular sonó, algo le dijo en el corazón que esa llamada era importante pertenecía a un numero desconocido y por el código supo que venía de Japón cuando respondió y escucho lo que le dijo su interlocutor su corazón dejo de latir.

_Yo no me arrepiento de las cosas que he vivido,  
de los sueños derramados, de las noches de sudor.  
_

El señor So Yi Jeong, mi nombre es Hideaki Takamura capitán de la policía de la prefectura de Tokio lo llamó para darle una mala noticia con referencia a su esposa Cho Ga Eul.

En la mente de Yi Jeong solo cabían las imágenes de su dulce mujer cuando se conocieron, su matrimonio, su noche de boda, su vida juntos.

_Entre tantas cosas que el camino me ha enseñado  
no hay pecado más terrible que no haber sentido amor.  
_

Señor So ella iba en un taxi camino al aeropuerto internacional Narita como a las nueve y media de la mañana cuando un camión que iba en sentido contrario se le cortaron los frenos el conductor del camión intentó maniobrar pero la carga que llevaba era muy pesada llegando a la pista contraria.

En cara de Yi Jeong las lágrimas caían sin cesar su mente le decía lo que iba a escuchar pero su corazón se negaba a entender que la mujer que tanto le había costado atreverse a amar… el único amor de su vida…

_¿Qué es lo que pasa, si todavía estoy vivo, todavía respiro?  
¿Cómo entregarme de nuevo en cada suspiro después de ti?  
_

Señor So lamento informarle que su mujer la señora Cho Ga Eul falleció en el accidente.

Yi Jeong sólo atinó cortar la llamada una vez hecho esto dio un grito, el grito de dolor mas desgarrador que alguien hubiese escuchado jamás, como era posible que su corazón aun latiera como era posible que aun respirara…

_Después de ti ya no hay nada  
ya no queda más nada, nada de nada.  
_

Lo he perdido todo pensó ya no vale la pena vivir, justo en ese momento recibió la llamada de Jan Di preguntándole como estaban las cosas que había esperado un tiempo prudente para llamar a su amiga pero que su celular parecía apagado por eso lo había llamado a él, Yi Jeong no quería pensar y fue su pena el que le dijo que Ga Eul nunca volvería a él porque ella había dejado este mundo para siempre que había muerto en Japón. Jan Di casi se desmaya de la impresión le pregunta a su amigo que paso que donde estaba él y Yi Jeong le dijo que en el aeropuerto fue en ese momento que el alfarero cortó la llamada diciéndole _"Jan Di no puedo vivir sin ella"_.

_Después de ti es el olvido  
un recuerdo perdido, nada de nada.  
_

Yi Jeong no supo como llegó a su cama en su casa solo supo que estaba en ella a la mañana siguiente, no supo cuando Woo Bin y Joon Pyo lo fueron a buscar al aeropuerto, no supo cuando Ji Hoo le dio un fuerte sedante ya que al llegar a su casa y ver la foto de la entrada esa donde estaban los dos mirándose a los ojos le dio un ataque de llanto gritando que no era posible que el destino lo hubiese maldecido quitándole lo que más había amado en su vida de una forma tan cruel. Su madre, a la que había llamado la policía de Tokio luego de no recibir respuesta de Yi Jeong llegó a su casa lo abrazó en ese momento pero en un él en un arranque de cordura la miró y le dijo que su maldición había surtido efecto que ahora su alma podía estar tranquila le dijo _"no ves madre, al igual que tú yo no nací para ser feliz"_.

_¿Cómo voy a llenar este espacio vacío después de ti?  
¿Cómo vivir después de ti?_

Al despertase y que todos los recuerdos se volcaran a su mente So Yi Jeong no entendía como era posible que aun su corazón latiera porque lo único que sentía sin Ga Eul era un total y absoluto vacío, ya no quería seguir viviendo.

PD: No me odien la historia aun no termina...


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. El personaje de Gong Xi tampoco me pertenece es del dorama de Taiwán Extravagant Challenge

Tokio el día anterior al accidente.

Después de conversar con Soichiro en el parque y de darle mucha vueltas a las cosas Ga Eul estaba en su habitación de hotel cuando toma una decisión no iba a dejar escapar su felicidad, le había costado tanto darle su corazón a Yi Jeong después de tantos años juntos, de las cosas buenas que vivieron y de la vida que habían creado juntos no iba a permitir que la duda que sentía la alejara de su felicidad Yi Jeong era su alma gemela sin él no podría ser feliz, vivir sin él le dolía en el alma, ahora piensa que la decisión de irse fue precipitada quizás fueron las hormonas después de todo ahora era una futura madre y no podía darse el lujo de que su bebe se criara sin su padre, él tenía derecho sobre este bebe también, así que decide viajar mañana mismo a Seúl llama por teléfono para solicitar el pasaje y hace los arreglos necesarios su vuelo este llega al medio día a Seúl, lo ultimo que hace antes de irse a descansar es mandar un mensaje de texto a su alma gemela que espera que sea el primer paso para solucionarlo todo entre ellos y escribe _**"Perdóname mi amor por alejarme de ti, te amo y no voy a permitir que nuestro amor muera espera por mi que llego mañana a al medio día a Seúl".**_

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano la espera un taxi a las afueras de la agencia Nomi en Tokio, Ga Eul se despide de Soichiro mientras él le dice que la próxima vez que se vean será para su matrimonio y que quizás ella ya será mamá y que esperaba que esta complicación en su matrimonio solo refuerce su lazo de amor con Yi Jeong, Ga Eul lo abraza agradeciéndole su amabilidad con ella y le desea toda la felicidad del mundo con Sakura, se despiden y cuando queda sola esta a punto de subir al taxi alguien la detiene es una joven modelo de Taiwán llamada Gong Xi, a la cual Ga Eul conoció en este viaje, era una joven muy linda que todos decían que se parecía mucho a Ga Eul, para ella era como ver una versión más joven de si misma, se rieron mucho cuando se conocieron la misma estatura y cabello la misma sonrisa dulce, Soichiro le dijo a Ga Eul que debía reemplazar a su modelo estrella y que cuando conoció a Gong Xi le pareció que era igual a ella y que nadie se daba cuenta que algunas de las fotos de la agencia eran de Gong Xi y no de ella, a lo que Ga Eul le preguntó porque la gran mayoría de las fotos de la agencia eran de ella sentía que le molestaba a Sakura y a las demás modelos, entonces Soichiro le dijo _"sabes todos creen que tengo una especie de obsesión contigo y que por eso es tu imagen la que esta en la agencia, la verdad es más sencilla y fría fueron tus fotos, portadas y catálogos los que pagaron por esta agencia así que tu imagen es la que merece estar en estas paredes"._

Gong Xi le dice a Ga Eul_ "Ga Eul me dijo Soichiro que vuelves a Seúl así que vas camino al aeropuerto de Narita podemos compartir el taxi tengo que ir de urgencia a buscar la maleta perdida de mi ultimo viaje a Macao me acaban de llamar que la encontraron" _la maestra coreana acepta después de todo le cae muy bien la joven modelo, aunque se conocen hace poco siente una conexión con esta chica, se suben y parten.

El camino al aeropuerto no dura más de media hora pero Gong Xi es una persona bastante frontal y le pregunta _"¿Ga Eul estas embarazada?" _pero como lo notaste le dice, a lo que Gong Xi le replica que se le nota en los ojos tienen un brillo especial, _"vuelves con tu marido a solucionar sus problemas en verdad me alegro que sea así el amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso y si hay un hijo de por medio debe ser más fuerte aun"_ Ga Eul solo la mira y le sonríe asistiendo mientras pone sus manos de forma protectora en su vientre es en ese momento cuando ambas sienten un ruido ensordecedor se dan cuenta de que un camión con acoplado pierde en control su taxi intenta maniobrar pero ambas notan que el choque es inminente, en ese momento todos los pensamiento de Ga Eul fueron para Yi Jeong los hermosos momentos vividos juntos y se decía que nunca dejaría de amarlo cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia el asiento que estaba a su espalda era Gong Xi que en menos de un segundo abrió la puerta del taxi mientras mira a Ga Eul le dice que debe vivir y que debe ser feliz y la empuja fuera del auto cuando este esta más a la orilla del camino, Ga Eul siente el aire en su cuerpo mientras observa cuando el camión alcanza el taxi con Gong Xi dentro y lo arrastra varios metros antes de que Ga Eul pudiera hacer algo solo atinó a proteger lo más importante para ella la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro, así que se puso en posición fetal pero pronto sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro. 

Con la muerte de Ga Eul todos sus amigos y sobretodo sus padres estaban destrozados pero debían hacerse los tramites para la repatriación del cuerpo lo antes posible, los padres de Ga Eul partirían esa mismo día a Tokio para hacer los tramites en ese momento estaban decidiendo quien los acompañaría cuando Suni y Ji Hoo se ofrecieron para hacerlo, era lo más lógico después de todo Suni era mitad japonesa y entendía el idioma y la idiosincrasia a la perfección los tramites serían más cortos si ella estaba presente y Ji Hoo no iba a dejar a su mujer hacer esto sola, aparte ambos eran profesionales de la salud y estaban acostumbrados a los casos extremos, Yi Jeong no supo nada de esto porque estaba en un estado total de negación partieron en el avión del grupo Shinwha hacia Tokio.

A su llegada fueron rápidamente a la policía donde los llevaron a la oficina forense, los padres de Ga Eul entraron a hacer el reconocimiento del cuerpo mientras Suni leía el informe del forense, lo que le parecía raro a Suni es que el informe no hablaba del embarazo de Ga Eul ni de rastros de un aborto o de una perdida espontánea, decidió entrar a ver el cuerpo, se daba cuenta que los padres no estaban seguros tampoco que la mujer que yacía en esa cama era su hija se parecía físicamente aunque los rasgos faciales estaban desfigurados y así se lo dijeron a Suni, esta solicitó hablar con el forense y le pregunto si esta mujer alguna vez estuvo embarazada a lo que el medico le respondió que no y que era imposible puesto que la joven era virgen, Suni sintió pena por el cuerpo que yacía inerte pero a la vez llena de esperanza, Ga Eul puede estar viva aun, se los dijo a sus padres que no cabían de felicidad y cuando se lo dijo a Ji Hoo este no le creyó le exigió una razón de peso para afirmar que el cuerpo no era Ga Eul, Suni decidió revisar la cartera de Ga Eul que se la habían dado los policías, esperando que el informe que ella le pasó cuando la maestra se fue de Seúl esa cartera fue de las pocas cosas que quedaron intactas luego del accidente, hasta que vio un fajo de papeles que parecían médicos y dentro de esos estaba el examen de sangre que se había hecho antes de partir, se lo mostró a Ji Hoo y lo leyó la miro con cara de asombro y le dijo a su mujer _"Yi Jeong no lo sabe verdad"_ a lo que Suni le asintió tristemente _"ella me pidió que no dijera nada, Ji Hoo por eso la joven que esta muerta aquí no es Ga Eul esta joven era virgen". _

Los que los podían ayudar con esto eran los policías que estuvieron presentes en el accidentes fueron a las oficinas generales de la policía y preguntaron por los detectives a cargo del caso, los llamaron ellos recordaban el accidente y uno de ellos les comentó que horas después se descubrió a una mujer inconciente e indocumentada cerca del área del accidente pero pensaron que no tenía relación con el mismo y que esta mujer estaba internada en el hospital general de Tokio.

Cuando los cuatro preguntaron por la mujer sin documentos les dijeron que estaba en un coma profundo había sufrido un fuerte Tec en la cabeza y había perdido mucha sangre además de síntomas de hipotermia por haber pasado mucho tiempo a la intemperie, esto lo iba diciendo mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la habitación de la mujer y la doctora a cargo del caso les dijo una ultima cosa antes de abrir la puerta de la sala en que se encontraba la paciente, se noté que ella solo buscaba proteger el bebe que lleva dentro lo bueno es que esta intacto, fue en ese momento que las cuatro personas vieron a Ga Eul llena de tubos y se sentían dos monitores cardiacos uno de ella y otro que sonaba con fuerza de la vida que llevaba dentro.

Los padres de la joven se abrazaron llenos de alegría aunque estaba en coma su hija no estaba muerta y Suni y Ji Hoo no cabían de la felicidad ahora faltaba contarle todo a Yi Jeong.


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

Los dos días siguientes a la noticia de la muerte de la mujer de su vida habían dejado a Yi Jeong en un estado de absoluto desamparo no quería levantarse, ya nada importaba sin Ga Eul, su vida no tenía ningún sentido, sus amigos no se separaban de su lado pero para él eran invisibles ni siquiera Woo Bin su hermano lo pudo sacar del estado de vacío en que se encontraba.

_Extrañarte es mi necesidad  
Vivo en la desesperanza  
Desde que tú ya  
No vuelves más.  
_

La mañana del tercer día sin el amor de su vida Yi Jeong extrañamente se encontraba solo en su casa, sólo con sus pensamientos, con sus recuerdos todo alrededor le recordaba su perdida y el inmenso dolor que lo envolvía cada rincón de su casa tenía algo de ella su olor aun estaba con él como era posible que ya no viviese, como era posible que el destino le hubiese entregado un amor tan puro para luego arrebatárselo de golpe.

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad__  
__Con el nudo en la garganta__  
__Y es que no te dejo de pensar__  
_

Cada foto juntos equivalía a un momento de felicidad que ya no volvería lloraría la perdida de su dulce aire para toda la vida, de lo que se arrepentía era de no haberla traído consigo cuando estuvo en Tokio o de antes cuando pudo remediar todo esto si la hubiese detenido antes de que ella tomara ese avión cuando se fue de su lado y ahora de su vida.

Mirando una foto donde ella sonría dulcemente con una hermosa playa de fondo sólo sentía que el llanto volvía ya no podía respirar esa foto fue sacada en Bali en unas vacaciones, a Ga Eul siempre le gustó sacarse fotos y esta la había tomado él, recordaba el momento mientras caminaban de la mano por una playa hermosa recordaba que ella de la nada lo había abrazado y le había dado un beso suave en los labios le había dicho que lo amaba, él hoy no recuerda si le dijo que la amaba sólo recuerda que saco la cámara y esa fotografía, quizás nunca le dijo suficientemente que la amaba y hoy ya era demasiado tarde.

_Poco a poco el corazón__  
__Va perdiendo la fe__  
__Perdiendo la voz_

Yi Jeong sólo se sentó en la silla más cercana ya no quería pensar, cerraba los ojos con el recuerdo de Bali en su mente y de los hermosos recuerdos que tenía con la mujer que era su soplo de vida, no sintió cuando alguien entro a su casa que estaba sin seguros, esa persona lo vio con las manos en la cara como si estuviera llorando sentado en una silla, se acercó sigilosamente a él y cuando estuvo al frente le toco el hombro, Yi Jeong se asustó y cuando la miró vio la cara de Eun Jae que lo miraba con tristeza, él no le dice nada así que ella comienza a hablar, le dice que supo lo que había pasado y que se atrevió a venir a hablar con él porque sabía que estaba sufriendo y que quería acompañarlo y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera necesitar, Yi Jeong solo la sigue mirando es como si fuera invisible como si ella fuera una aparición que le quitaba sus recuerdos, no la quería a su lado después de todo ella era en parte culpable de todo este embrollo sabía que casi toda la culpa era de él. Cuando ella le dice mientras le toma la mano _"se que quizás es pronto para decirte esto pero creo que podríamos intentar algo juntos Yi Jeong se que podrías volver a amarme como antes de conocer a Ga Eul"_. Yi Jeong no atina a nada como era posible que esta mujer le diga esto estaba a punto de responderle cuando otra voz se escuchó en la habitación diciendo en forma de reproche "_Yi Jeong tan rápido reemplazas a tu mujer a la que ayer decías aun amar con toda tu alma tan poco te duro la pena por la perdida de Ga Eul"_, la madre de Yi Jeong había entrado de la misma forma que entro Eun Jae pero la razón de su visita era darle la noticia de que Ga Eul estaba viva en Japón pero no pudo reprimir su rabia a ver a su hijo con la mujer que había causado toda esta pesadilla estaba a punto de no decirle nada a su hijo e irse a Japón sola a ver a su nuera pero no podía ya no solo era Ga Eul ahora estaba ese pequeño ser que crecía, su nieto y debía velar por su bienestar. Yi Jeong miró a ambas mujeres primero habló con Eun Jae diciéndole que lo sentía pero que jamás dejaría de amar a Ga Eul y aunque solo tuviera su recuerdo en el corazón ella siempre sería una barrera para cualquier otra relación que él iniciare en el futuro y que prefería no hacerlo que honraría su memoria hasta el ultimo día de su vida que eso merecía el amor de su vida y cuando iba a hablar con su madre ella le dice con lagrimas en los ojos que la perdone por ser parte de la causa de que todo esto pasara mientras Yi Jeong abrazaba a su progenitora y Eun Jae salía de la casa para no volver, su madre le dijo _"aun el amor de ambos puede ser salvado hijo Ga Eul no esta muerta hubo una confusión en el accidente la mujer que murió no era Ga Eul aunque ella esta en coma esta viva revisa tu celular y verás la fotografía que mandó Ji Hoo"._

_Sálvame del olvido__  
__Sálvame de la soledad__  
__Sálvame del Vacío__  
__Estoy hecho a tu voluntad__  
_

Yi Jeong no había prendido su celular había desconectado todos los teléfonos porque en verdad quería estar sólo con su pena sentía que merecía sufrir porque su dolor era demasiado grande y cuando su madre le dijo que Ga Eul vivía una parte de él no le creyó pero su corazón volvió a latir fuertemente al prender su celular y ver la foto, si, esa era su mujer, el amor de su vida aun vivía el destino le había dado otra oportunidad, estaba en el hospital y el mensaje de su amigo decía _"la princesa no esta muerta solo esta dormida ven pronto a salvarla estoy seguro que tu presencia puede solucionar las cosas amigo"_.

Al mirar nuevamente a su madre esta le pasa los pasajes y le dice que el auto los espera que ella iría con él el viaje para Yi Jeong fue eterno pero ya estaba en el hospital Ji Hoo lo esperaba en la puerta y mientras iban caminando hacía la habitación y su amigo doctor le iba diciendo la condición de Ga Eul, Yi Jeong no lo escuchaba sólo estaba pendiente de verla cuando están a punto de entrar Ji Hoo lo para en seco tomándolo por un brazo para que lo mire a la cara y le dice _"hay algo que no sabes pero es mejor que lo sepas antes de verla, amigo ella tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo"_ en ese momento Yi Jeong entra a la habitación allí esta ella la única mujer que ha podido llenar su corazón, llena de monitores esta tapada hasta los hombros pero se puede observar en su contorno un bulto a la altura del estomago su pequeño bebe la vida que ambos crearon cuando solo había amor y no dudas, no puede evitar volver a llorar ahora iba a ser padre era una mezcla de pena y felicidad. Se acerca a ella y la mira parece que duerme aunque sabe que la condición de Ga Eul es grave se siente feliz ella aun respira su corazón aun late ahora el debía salvarla de la oscuridad en que ella se encuentra.

_Sálvame del olvido  
Sálvame de la oscuridad  
Sálvame del vacío  
No me dejes caer jamás.  
_

Cuando esta parado a la cabecera de su cama acaricia suavemente su dulce rostro, su mejilla y sus labios mientras él se sienta a su lado toma su mano no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que ella sienta su presencia y le dice _"Ga Eul perdóname te amo y nunca voy a dejar te hacerlo eres el único amor de mi vida"_ mientras besa suavemente la mano que esta sosteniendo siente que ella la aprieta cuando mira hacia la cara de su amada se da cuenta que esta a punto de despertar ella se levanta de golpe gritando pero cuando mira a Ji Yeong sólo atina a abrazarlo y le dice entre llanto _"sentí tu voz mi amor, me salvaste de la oscuridad yo también te amo nunca volveré a alejarme de ti"_.


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

La canción ni su traducción me pertenecen la canción es From This Moment On de Shania Twain.

La pesadilla ya había terminado al fin, pensó Yi Jeong mientras observaba a todas las personas presentes que se habían preocupado por ellos los padres de Ga Eul que estaban muy felices de que su hija despertara al fin y muy contentos de que iban a ser abuelos, su madre que también se sentía feliz su hijo la había perdonado y ahora ella también sería abuela, sus amigos Ji Hoo y Suni que habían descubierto el error que lo volvió a la vida, Soichiro y Sakura quienes se habían enterado de todo por el propio Yi Jeong cuando este fue hacer las averiguaciones para buscar a los parientes de la joven Gong Xi una lastima que la muchacha fuera huérfana así que tanto Soichiro y Yi Jeong hicieron los arreglos para su servicio fúnebre en Tokio después de todo gracias a ella Ga Eul estaba aun con vida. Sus amigos en Corea que solucionaron todos los detalles de papeleo para que no declararan difunta a Ga Eul allá, lo único que no se pudo solucionar fue el estado de su matrimonio no pudieron hacerlo valido nuevamente por lo que debían volver a casarse para regular su situación civil.

Yi Jeong pensaba la mejor forma de decirle lo de su matrimonio a su mujer mientras le hacían los exámenes de rigor para ver su condición según Suni quien era la traductora de los informes médicos Ga Eul y el bebe se encontraban en perfecta condición pero que por precaución los doctores preferían que la paciente se quedara al menos un mes más en Tokio para hacer un seguimiento del caso. Yi Jeong no se separó de su mujer en todo ese tiempo no iba a dejar que nada le pasara y cuando le dieron el alta al fin pudieron salir del hospital decidió llevarla de viaje a Kyoto que era una de la ciudades que él más le gustaban de Japón y fue en medio de un templo con los sakuras en flor que le contó lo de su matrimonio hincándose le pidió nuevamente matrimonio con el mismo anillo que ella le pasó cuando se fue de su lado, Ga Eul aceptó estaba emocionada y las lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus ojos se besaron en medio de ese hermoso paisaje mientras el alfarero le decía que nunca dejaría de amarla pero que esta vez su boda sería en otoño después del nacimiento de su bebe.

Antes de volver a Corea hicieron una ultima parada fueron a honrar la memoria de la mujer que le salvó la vida a Ga Eul sobretodo ahora que sabían que su bebe era una niña. Ga Eul le dijo a Yi Jeong que solo había un nombre para la bebita que llevaba en su vientre y que cuando naciera se llamaría So Gong Xi que al fin de cuentas era gracias a ella que ambas estaban vivas y que ella fue la que les dio otra oportunidad para ser felices.

Los meses que faltaban para el nacimiento de la pequeña Gong fueron de muchos mimos para la futura madre y de alegría infinita para el futuro padre después de todo ambos estaban agradecidos de poder estar juntos y de tener la posibilidad de ser padres, So Gong Xi nació un día de fines de verano por la mañana por todo lo del accidente los médicos prefirieron programar el nacimiento y un muy nervioso Yi Jeong fue testigo presencial de su llegada al mundo cuando cortaba el cordón umbilical de su hija se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra y pensó que así debió sentirse su amigo Joon Pyo cuando le toco hacer lo mismo al nacer Joon Sang y cuando la enfermera puso en sus brazos a su pequeña y esta lo miró a la cara sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría, Ga Eul estaba cansada y un poco adormecida por la anestesia aun y Yi Jeong no quería alejarse de su hija, le había prometido a Ga Eul que ella sería la única mujer de su vida pero tendría que decirle que su amor ahora debía compartirlo con la pequeña Gong Xi.

Los dos meses que siguieron fueron muy activos entre preparativos del matrimonio y de aprendizaje para los nuevos padres aun los horarios de la pequeña era complicados y no dormían mucho pero eran sumamente felices cada gesto cada nueva cara de su bebita maravillaban al padre quien se había vuelto un fanático de las fotos de su Gong, la niña era una pequeña copia de la madre pero con esa sonrisa irresistible del padre la vestían como una pequeña princesa y de verdad parecía una todos quienes la conocían decían que era la bebe más hermosa que hubiesen visto lo que llenaba de orgullo a su papá.

Llegó el día de la celebración de la nueva boda entre Yi Jeong y Ga Eul aunque ya era más simbólico que legal porque había echo nuevamente el matrimonio valido al volver a Corea Yi Jeong le había pedido esto a Ga Eul para renovar sus votos después de todo era como si su relación hubiese vuelto a nacer en todo sentido y ambos deseaban renovar su amor y compartir su alegría con sus amigos y familiares.

Como la celebración Yi Jeong la quiso hacer en la estación de Ga Eul, en otoño y como hacía ya frío para una celebración en la tarde decidieron hacerla en una mañana que estaba soleada pero con una brisa fresca que hacía que las hojas cayeran con sus colores dorados, Ga Eul decidió que el blanco y el estilo princesa ya lo había usado así que le pidió ayuda a su amiga Jae Kyung para elegir un modelo en tonos pasteles y dorados que tuvieran que ver con esta estación pero quería algo sensual, Jae viajó a Nueva York y encontró lo que su amiga buscaba era un vestido hermoso y sensual con un escote no muy profundo pero bastante llamativo y sin espalda además de un corte en la falda en que mostraba una pierna con unas sandalias doradas y su cabello suelto solo con un adorno al lado, Ga Eul más que una novia parecía la diosa del otoño se veía despampanante pero lo más hermoso para el novio era la sonrisa y su mirada de amor hacia él, mientras caminaba hacia el altar para ponerse a su lado.

_Juro que siempre estaré allí.  
Te daría cualquier cosa y todo y siempre me importará.  
A través de la debilidad y la fuerza, la felicidad y la pena,  
para mejor o para peor, te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón.  
_

Yi Jeong estaba como hipnotizado con la belleza de su mujer y su corazón latía rápidamente recordó lo cerca que estuvo de no volverla a ver y se lleno de gratitud hacía la persona que permitió que su felicidad no se escapara sabía que esta oportunidad era única y no la desaprovecharía haría lo que fuera para mantenerla y sabía que sería eterna sobretodo ahora como una familia.

_Desde este momento, la vida ha comenzado.  
Desde este momento, eres el único.  
Justo tú lado es donde pertenezco  
a partir de este momento.  
_

Ga Eul solo tenía ojos para el apuesto hombre que la esperaba en el altar había aprendido a tener más confianza en ella misma a entender que ese hombre la amaba más que nada y que ella no podía vivir si no estaba a su lado, había aprendido esto de la forma más dolorosa casi lo había perdido todo, su bebe y su vida pero tenía otra oportunidad y no iba a malgastarla esta vez no importaba lo que pasara pelearía por su amor con uñas y dientes porque no iba a dejar a Yi Jeong hasta que la muerte los separara.

_Desde este momento, he sido bendecido.__  
__Vivo solamente para tu felicidad.__  
__Y por tu amor daría mi último suspiro__  
__a partir de este momento.__  
_

El alfarero miraba a los ojos a su suplo de vida, al aire que le permitía vivir y ser una persona completa, repetía lo que le decía el ministro mientras tomaba ambas manos de su mujer y ella le sonreía con esa cara dulce, nunca iba a dejar de agradecer la suerte que tenía al tener al alguien como Ga Eul a su lado, se había prometido decirle todos los días que la amaba y desde que la recupero no había fallado, necesitaba que fuera siempre feliz porque si ella lo era él también lo era.

_Te doy mi mano con todo mi corazón.__  
__No puedo esperar a vivir mi vida contigo, no puedo esperar a comenzar.__  
__Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos.__  
__Mis sueños se hicieron realidad por ti_.

Sus manos pequeñas están entre las suyas esas manos de alfarero que ella tanto ama aunque son solo sus manos ella se siente completamente protegida acaricia con sus dedos esas manos ásperas mientras ella repite las palabras que le dice el ministro, ella las dice sonriendo porque se siente nuevamente como la joven que realizó su sueño de tener al hombre que siempre había sido su fantasía.

_Desde este momento, mientras viva__  
__te amaré, te prometo esto.__  
__No hay nada que no daría__  
__a partir de este momento_.

Mientras bailaban una suave melodía y sus manos estaban enlazadas a su cintura y la cabeza de su amor estaba recostada en su hombro y ella tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por él en el baile Yi Jeong pensaba que si tuviera que robar la estrella más brillante del firmamento para que ella le sonría lo haría feliz, si ya no tiene que hablar con ninguna otra mujer jamás para que ella no vuelva a tener dudas también lo haría pero sabía que su mujer ya no las tenía que había entendido al fin lo incondicional de su amor hacía ella y hacía su hija.

_Tú eres la razón por la que creo en el amor.  
Y eres la respuesta desde arriba a mis plegarias.  
Todo lo que necesitamos es simplemente a nosotros dos.  
Mis sueños se hicieron realidad por ti.  
_

"_Siempre serás mi alma gemela"_ pensaba Ga Eul mientras observaba a su marido hacer dormir a su pequeña la niña era su adoración y ella se sentía feliz que Yi Jeong amara a su hija porque sabía que la pequeña Gong Xi era el fruto más hermoso del gran amor que ambos sentían. También había entendido que las almas gemelas no son perfectas y que como en todo hay que trabajar para lograr esa armonía hoy ella y Yi Jeong eran más Almas Gemelas que la primera vez que se casaron.

Había sido un día maravilloso una fiesta muy hermosa compartida con sus familias y sus amigos más cercanos hasta Soichiro y Sakura habían venido aunque estaban de luna de miel quisieron compartir este momento con ellos pero para Ga Eul este momento era el más especial mientras ambos acurrucan al fruto de su amor que duerme placidamente en su pequeña cuna y la dejan para ir a su habitación, con una pequeña luz y el comunicador encendido por si algo le pasa.

_Desde este momento, mientras viva  
te amaré, te prometo esto.  
No hay nada que no daría  
a partir de este momento.  
Te amaré mientras viva  
a partir de este momento._

Estaban solos en su habitación solo alumbrados por la luz de la luna de otoño mientras el alfarero acariciaba lentamente la espalda descubierta de su aire se sentía intoxicado por su perfume de olor a suaves azahares besaba lentamente su cuello mientras buscaba el broche del vestido y le repetía que la amaba después de cada beso, las manos de Ga Eul también recorrían la espalda de su amado y cuando él se alejo de ella dejando caer entre ambos, el hermoso vestido que traía puesto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada pero la mirada de adoración que le dio su alma gemela la hizo sentir la mujer más bella del mundo y eso fue lo que él le dijo que era hermosísima al volver acercarse para acariciar su piel desnuda. Ella no se quiso quedar atrás y besaba cada asomo de piel que veía mientras iba desabrochando la camisa de él y cuando termino recorrió el pecho suavemente con sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello para enlazarse en el y besarlo en los labios mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su amado después de ese beso apasionado Yi Jeong le dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras sus manos la acariciaban, que la amaba más que a nada y que no se olvidara nunca que para él ella y sólo ella era el aire que le permitía vivir y ella le dice mientras acaricia su rostro que nunca olvide que pase lo que pase él era su alma gemela no solo porque el destino los había unido sino porque ella lo había decidido así, y es ella la que lo vuelve a besar con mucha pasión mientras terminan en un abrazo sobre su cama que para la ocasión el flamante novio había llenado de pétalos de rosas color dorado, para demostrarse con hechos cuanto se amaban.

* * *

Sólo queda un capitulo más =)


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco es de Phil Collins a Groovy Kind of love

La luz de la mañana de verano entraba por las ventanas del estudio de Yi Jeong mientras este daba los últimos toques a la obra que tenía en frente era una hermosa pieza en colores dorados, a quien la viera lo primero que se le vendría a la mente sería el otoño y era eso lo que el artista quería expresar, se había levantado a la madrugada para finiquitar esta obra ya que tendría la próxima semana su exhibición y la quería presentar al publico como su obra maestra. Estaba solo en pantalón de pijama de seda pero no sentía frío había dejado a su mujer durmiendo para poder finiquitar la pieza antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pequeña Gong Xi que cumplía tres años, cuando ya estuvo lista la miro detenidamente para ver si le encontraba alguna falla pero era perfecta como la persona que la había inspirado, Yeosin estaba lista.

_Cuando me siento triste, todo lo que tengo que hacer  
Es mirarte, entonces ya no me siento más triste  
_

Recordaba el momento que había llegado esa inspiración Gong Xi y él estaban viendo un álbum de fotos de la pequeña cuando era una bebe todo eso le hizo recordar el tiempo del conflicto con su mujer y que casi la pierde en ese accidente de auto, lo que lo sumió en la melancolía, su pequeña se dio cuenta de eso y le acaricio la cara diciéndole papi y volteando la foto a una hermosa de Ga Eul vestida con ese vestido dorado de cuando renovaron sus votos su pequeña la señala diciéndole _"mama muy linda"_ a lo que el alfarero le responde con una sonrisa que si, que en esa foto su mamá se ve muy linda, tan hermosa piensa que es como una diosa como si fuera una obra de arte, ese pensamiento le hizo click y si trasformaba a su mujer en una obra de arte como la diosa del otoño y así fue que creo a Yeosin.

_Cuando estás cerca de mí, puedo sentir los latidos de tú corazón  
Puedo oírte respirar cerca de mi oído  
_

Observaba detenidamente su obra mientras la luz de la mañana rebotaba en la pieza cuando siente el calor de un cuerpo que se apoya en su espalda y unos brazos que lo rodean a la altura de su cintura y una voz dulce le pregunta con cariño porque no esta en la cama con ella. Ga Eul se ve muy sexy con ese camisón piensa el alfarero mientras se da vuelta para besarla en forma apasionada, luego de un rato acariciándose, el alfarero le muestra la pieza terminada y ella la encuentra muy hermosa le dice que le recuerda al otoño a lo que Yi Jeong le sonríe abrazándola diciéndole al oído _"eres tú mi diosa del otoño, te has convertido en mi obra maestra Ga Eul Yeosin"_.

_No estas de acuerdo, querida tú y yo, tenemos una linda forma de amor.  
_

Al escuchar las palabras de su marido Ga Eul lo mira de forma seductora volviéndolo a abrazar para decirle que su diosa necesita que la adoren y la mimen porque tiene un poco de frío, a lo que Yi Jeong la toma en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación para darle su calor, diciéndole mientras la bajaba dejándola sobre la cama que tendrían que apurarse porque pronto su otra diosa pequeñita se levantaría para celebrar su cumpleaños a lo que Ga Eul se ríe.

_A la hora que tú quieras, me puedes encender_

_Todo lo que quieras, a la hora que sea_

Las manos del alfarero recorren lentamente el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer le esta haciendo un masaje con un delicioso aceite primero su espalda, su trasero y sus piernas cuando vuelve a su sus hombros, a Ga Eul le encanta cuando su marido es así de considerado con ella se da vuelta lentamente mientras el le sonríe seductoramente ella se acerca a él y las manos de Yi Jeong ahora masajean el frete de su hermosa mujer cuando ella lo mira de forma apasionada él sabe que las dulces caricias llegaban a su fin para pasar a demostrase su amor.

_Cuando te beso en los labios, comienzo a temblar_

_No puedo controlar el estremecimiento dentro de mí_

Los besos que comparten son con mucha lujuria algo que Ga Eul aprendió con el tiempo luego del accidente fue a liberarse en el plano mas sensual, ya no tenía miedo a disfrutar de las caricias de su marido ni que él le enseñara la mejor manera de disfrutar de sus cuerpos, una de las cosas en que más había mejorado era su técnica de besar y Yi Jeong no podía estar más agradecido por eso. Ya habían terminando su apasionado encuentro cuando sintieron que una pequeña tocaba la puerta de su habitación, Yi Jeong le abrió cuando un pequeño torbellino con un lindo camisón rosa se le echa en los brazos terminan los dos en la cama y la pequeña abraza a su mamá, papá le pasa un regalo muy grande que la pequeña abre sobre la cama es una enorme muñeca más grande que la propia pequeña la cual abraza con alegría.

_No estas de acuerdo, querida tú y yo, tenemos una linda forma de amor. __  
_

La fiesta de cumpleaños fue un gran acontecimiento y los niños corrían felices por el patio de la casa de los So, Gong Xi jugaba con su amigo Joon Sang que aunque el niño era dos años mayor se llevaban muy bien, Yi Jeong observaba a su pequeña mientras corría por el patio, cuando Ga Eul le pasó una postal desde Hong Kong con un regalo para Gong Xi eran de su hermano Il Hyun que estaba trabajando en esa ciudad hace casi un año, gracias a las conexiones de la familia estaba de administrador de un museo y le contaba que había conocido a una joven y tenía una linda relación con ella y que pronto se escucharían campanas de boda. De Eun Jae no habían tenido noticias en todo este tiempo.

_Cuando me siento triste, todo lo que tengo que hacer  
Es mirarte, entonces ya no me siento más triste  
_

Están todos los amigos juntos Jan Di y Joon Pyo, Woo Bin con Jae Kyung y Ji Hoo con Suni disfrutado al atardecer de su compañía lo hacían siempre desde que llegaron los niños para los cumpleaños de estos se juntaban para celebrar después entre ellos con un buen vino y algo delicioso para comer. Jan Di y Ga Eul vuelven de hacer dormir a los niños, Yi Jeong se excusa diciendo que va en busca de otra botella de vino pero en realidad no puede evitar ir a contemplar a su pequeña princesa mientras esta duerme agradece sobretodo hoy tenerla a su lado, su pequeña es una copia en miniatura de la mujer que ama y mientras acaricia se inclina para darle un suave beso, Ga Eul lo observa desde la puerta sabe que Yi Jeong se pone melancólico en estas fechas y mientras el la mira parándose del lado de su pequeña Ga Eul lo abraza y le da un suave beso, eso alegra el corazón del alfarero, ella sostiene la botella de vino para que sus amigos no se den cuenta de sus verdadero motivos para alejarse.

_Cuando estoy en tus brazos, nada más me importa  
Mi mundo entero se podría destrozar, no me interesa  
_

Yi Jeong sirve el vino en ocho copas y al ofrecerlas ni Jae Kyung ni su mujer la aceptan, Yi Jeong mira a su Ga Eul en forma interrogativa hace un tiempo que tiene ciertas sospechas pero mientras Ga Eul no diga nada prefiere quedarse callado se sorprende aun más de Jae Kyung porque a ella le gusta mucho este vino, cuando Ga Eul mira a su amiga y esta asiente con la cabeza ella comienza a hablar, _"queridos amigos Jae Kyung y yo tenemos una noticia que darles a todos ninguno lo sabe queríamos esperar para estar seguras pero"_ Yi Jeong mira a Woo Bin que mira a su mujer que le sonríe mientras Ga Eul habla, Yi Jeong sabe muy bien que su hermano hace un buen tiempo que quería tener hijos pero que pensaba que Jae Kyung no quería ser madre aun por lo que antes de que Ga Eul termine su discurso con _"y ambas tenemos tres meses y medio de embarazo"_ mira a Woo Bin levantar en brazos a su esposa mientras esta le dice que tenga cuidado, Yi Jeong lo sospechaba y mientras abraza a Ga Eul y toca su vientre aun plano con amor se olvida de todo, ahora iban a ser aun más felices, el le pregunta que cree que va a ser y ella le responde que esta vez esta casi segura que su bebe será un pequeño alfarero a lo que él le responde que prefiere vivir rodeado de pequeñas diosas que solo lo amen a él, Ga Eul no pude evitar reírse de la ocurrencia de su marido cuando ambos sienten el grito de alegría de Woo Bin que le dice a todos _"Son mellizos vamos a tener dos pequeños"_ ambos hombres se abrazan entre si mientras que los demás los felicitan y Joon Pyo le pregunta a Ji Hoo cuando va a ser su turno a lo que el doctor le responde que él se caso después de todos por lo que aun se sentía de luna de miel dice esto mirando dulcemente a su Suni. En ese momento es el mismo Ji Hoo que les dice a los futuros padres entonces ambos niños fueron concebidos el mismo día mirando a los cuatro involucrados en forma picara les dice _"no fue en esa fecha que los cuatro se fueron de fin de semana a la casa de las montañas de Woo Bin justo cuando fue esa tormenta de nieve que los dejo aislados por tres días, se nota que los aprovecharon bien"_, lo que causo la risa de todos los presentes. _  
_

_No estas de acuerdo, querida tú y yo, tenemos una linda forma de amor. _

Esta vez no me voy a alejar de tu lado voy a cuidarte y mimarte todo el tiempo le decía esto a Ga Eul mientras estaban en la cama y Yi Jeong tocaba el vientre de su mujer haciéndole un pequeño masaje, habían pasado algunas semanas y a Ga Eul ya se le notaba el vientre más abultado le mostraba a Gong Xi mientras le decía que dentro de su mamá estaba creciendo su hermanito, ya sabían que el bebe era un varón y Yi Jeong no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionado pero estaba muy feliz, Ga Eul le tomaba la mano de pequeña para que le acariciara el vientre mientras le decía que ella debía ser una buena hermana mayor con el pequeño que pronto nacería.

_Tenemos una linda forma de amor, tenemos una linda forma de amor  
_

En este embarazo Ga Eul se sentía muy bien todo iba muy bien tanto así que aunque estaba con seis meses de embrazo con Yi Jeong viajaron a Japón para la boda de Soichiro y Sakura, esta fue muy hermosa aprovecharon visitar la tumba de Gong Xi junto con su pequeña cosa que siempre hacían cuando alguno viajaba a Japón, ya que a pequeña Gong sabía que gracias a la persona que estaba en ese cementerio ella estaba con sus papas, después del viaje a Japón fueron a la boda del hermano de Yi Jeong a Hong Kong, Ga Eul estaba feliz que Il Hyun al fin pudiera ser feliz al lado de una mujer que lo ame de verdad solo a él, Elizabeth era inglesa y se habían enamorado perdidamente ya que trabajan juntos en el museo. Ahora eran una gran familia.

_Tenemos una linda forma de amor_

El pequeño So Yi Hyun nació una noche de primavera casi sin molestar a nadie se anuncio en la tarde y el trabajo de parto de la madre fue muy corto los acompañaron sus parientes y amigos menos Jae Kyung que se estaba aun recuperando del nacimiento de sus mellizos lo bueno era que habían nacido en el mismo hospital hace unos dos días atrás Woo Bin no podía dejar de llorar de alegría por él y por su amigo que estaba orgulloso cuando la pequeña Gong Xi vio a su hermanito por primera vez en brazos de su mamá le dio un pequeño beso lo que alegró mucho a su papá ya que su princesita no era celosa con su hermano.

Unas semanas después Yi Jeong agregaba otra foto al mueble de entrada de su casa estaba la de su primera boda, una hermosa de la renovación de sus votos otra donde estaban ellos dos con Gong Xi en la playa y la ultima la que estaba agregando ahora una donde salían los cuatro estaba Ga Eul en la cama del hospital con el pequeño Yi Hyun en brazos mientras el tenía en sus brazos a Gong Xi que le sonreía a la cámara era un linda foto del día del nacimiento de su hijo. Yi Jeong ahora entendía que su familia él, Ga Eul y sus hijos eran su máximo tesoro, justo en ese momento siente que su mujer lo abraza por la espalda mientras contempla las fotos las mira con cariño tantos recuerdos todos juntos, mira a su alma gemela y mientras se pone de puntillas para besarlo piensa que ellos tiene una hermosa forma de amor que no importa lo que pase siempre iba a cuidar.

Fin.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes han seguido esta historia y que han realizado maravillosos comentarios sus reviews han sido de verdad muy importantes para mi, cada palabra de apoyo ha sido un aliento para seguir escribiendo. Me gustaría agradecerles a todos pero a quien no nombre no se sienta por favor, esta de todas formas en mi corazón.

A **Soeul83** gracias por meterme el bichito de hacer una segunda parte de Almas Gemelas espero que la continuación haya sido todo lo que esperabas =), **Winnie78** Merci, tus comentarios has sido siempre muy lindos gracias por el apoyo, a **KimSang-Roll** me haces sonrojar cada vez que leo un comentario tuyo me siento como una gran escritora cada vez que me comentas además siempre expones lo que piensas de una forma hermosa, muchas gracias!, **Lismir71 **que puedo decir muchas gracias por interesarte en las ideas locas que he plasmado en letras, de verdad estoy agradecida de todo, solo una petición continua con el Príncipe de la Mafia, Por favor!. **Vdanae.c** muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por haberte suscrito para seguir mis historias, que puedo decir me siento honrada millones de gracias! **Kraoz Lieth** tus palabras son muy inspiradoras que bueno que sientas todo lo que escribo. Muchas Gracias. **Aly'ssa2253** espero que te haya gustado este final abierto así puede haber más drama en el futuro, gracias por leerme.Y a los demás **GRACIAS TOTALES!**


End file.
